The process for the preparation of individual taste masked bitter tasting pharmaceuticals by microencapsulation of the pharmaceutical in a coacervation medium including cyclohexane, an encapsulating polymer and a phase inducing agent is well known in the art. A typical process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,733 to Lewis D. Morse et al. which discloses microencapsulation of vitamin mixes by polymer/polymer incompatibility coacervation. A disclosed coating polymer is ethylcellulose, a disclosed phase inducing polymer is polyethylene and a disclosed solvent for the polymers is cyclohexane. Because of its detailed description of the coacervation process, U.S. Pat. No. 3,860,733 is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Another description of the preparation of ethylcellulose coated microcapsules by the liquid-liquid phase separation of ethylcellulose in cyclohexane is given in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,933, which patent disclosure is also incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,933 further states that the core material to be microencapsulated should be insoluble or incompatible in cyclohexane or a cyclohexane solution containing either one or both of the coating polymer and phase inducing polymer.